


We Make A Good Team

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: I Keep Tumb-ling On - TW [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, I Blame Tumblr, Kid Fic, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came about when I worked through some prompts that I had sitting in my Tumblr ask box.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Prompted by little-lion-girl:  ""I think you missed your calling." and Sterek?"</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	We Make A Good Team

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

Stiles rolls his head slightly so he can get a look at where Derek is sprawled out on the grass next to him.  ”You’re good at this, you know.” 

Derek snorts, the sound managing to sound both annoyed and condescending, “Shut up.”

"No, really."  Stiles rolls onto his side and prods at Derek’s ribs, "You’re surprisingly at ease with all that," he waves his hand vaguely over Derek’s torso, "business you got there.  Way to go, great job.  You did in like five minutes what I couldn’t do in like five hours."

"Five hours?"  Derek’s lips are twitching, almost as if he’s fighting to keep from smiling, "I’m calling bullshit."

Stiles rolls onto his stomach, his face tucking into the hollow created by his folded arms.  He mutters sullenly, “Fine!  It was more like forty minutes, but still.”  Stiles whines pitifully, “I swear it felt like much longer.  The screeching was ungodly, like nails on a chalkboard.”

Derek laughs softly.  ”You’re such a drama queen.”

Stiles lifts his head, mouth gaping in offence, “I am not!”

One smug eyebrow lifts in question, -and yes, eyebrows can be smug, shut up- “She’s three months old and weighs in at what, ten pounds?”

"Nine and a half, actually." Stiles glares, eyes narrowing dangerously, "What’s your point, anyway?"

Derek runs a gentle hand along the baby’s back and shrugs, well, as best as he can with a sleeping infant on his chest. ”Nothing really. I just don’t see what the big deal is. She was hungry, you fed her; she was dirty, you changed her; she was cranky-“

"And you made it all better. Yeah, I got that.” Stiles pushes himself onto his hands and knees, scrambling up onto his feet with a grunt. He mumbles under his breath as he heads inside, “Freaking Werewolf Mister Perfect.”

Derek sits up carefully, adjusting Abby in his arms until he can stand up and follow Stiles into the house.  He moves to the small bassinet next to the couch and gently sets Abby into it, covering the infant with her quilted blanket before moving further into the house in search of his boyfriend.  He finds Stiles in the kitchen, a bottle of Scott’s homebrewed beer in his hand. Derek crosses the room and wraps an arm around Stiles’ waist.  He brushes his lips on the back of Stiles’ neck and drags his nose along the strip of slightly sunburned skin between shirt collar and hairline. ”I’m not perfect, you know.”

Stiles snorts, lifting the beer bottle to take a long pull of whatever flavor of beer Scott brewed last.  He wipes the back of his hand over his mouth and holds the bottle up in offering, “Coulda fooled me.”

Derek takes the beer from Stiles’ grip and lifts it to his lips.  He shakes his head and takes a drink, grimacing at the taste of the beer.  Derek swallows hastily and hands the bottle to Stiles, “What is this?”

"Cranberry something or other." Stiles takes another sip and sets the bottle aside, "It’s supposed to be festive."

Derek makes a show of dry heaving, “It’s disgusting, is what it is.  Ugh.”

Stiles smirks, “ _Now_ who’s the drama queen?”

"Shut up, you love me."

Stiles shrugs, “Eh.”

Derek’s mouth drops open and he sputters, “Eh? What do you mean by ‘eh,’ you little shit?”  He tightens his arms around Stiles, face tucking into his neck to playfully bite as his skin.

Stiles laughs, squirming to get away.

Derek’s hand slips under Stiles’ t-shirt and he stills, fingers splaying over the skin.  He presses a kiss to Stiles’ neck and whispers, “I love you.”

Stiles turns to look over his shoulder, “What was that for?”

"I just," Derek shrugs, "wanted to say that."

A tiny smile curls Stiles’ lips, “You’re such a sap.” He presses a kiss to Derek’s chin and whispers conspiratorially, “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.”

Derek chuckles softly, “Good.” He watches Stiles take another sip of Scott’s ridiculously flavored holiday beer.  Derek is about to say something when the sound of Abby waking up gets his attention.  He’s out of the kitchen and in the living room picking her up before she’s even fully awake. The sound of Stiles’ voice makes him look up.

"I think you missed your calling." Stiles is leaning in the doorway to the living room, arms crossed over his chest, one hand up near his mouth. There’s a blissful smile on his face, his thumb dragging along his bottom lip.

"What?  This?" Derek gestures to Abby with his chin. He shakes his head at Stiles’ nod, "Nah.  Not a special gift, just the smell of pack."

"But," Stiles frowns, "I’m pack.” His whispered question is tinged with hurt, “You mean to tell me she doesn’t consider me pack? But," Stiles swallows hard, "I’m her godfather."

Derek backpedals quickly, “That’s not what I meant. Stiles-“

Stiles sucks in a shaky breath, “She doesn’t think I smell like pack?”

"Stiles-"

Stiles continues as if Derek hadn’t interrupted, “I’m always here.”

Derek takes a step towards his boyfriend and reaches out, “Stiles-“

Stiles backs away, eyes shimmering with tears, “I take care of her more than anyone else in the pack and she, she, she,” he rubs at his eyes in frustration, “she doesn’t see me as one of the pack?” Stiles’ voice cracks on the last word.

"Hey," Derek sets Abby down in her bassinet and pulls Stiles into his arms, "c’mere."  He presses a kiss to Stiles’ temple, "What were you doing before you came over here?"

"I was at home with you."

"Doing what?"

"I was doing laps in the-" Stiles looks up at Derek, eyes going wide in understanding.

Derek doesn’t say anything.  He simply lets Stiles work through it on his own.

"I don’t smell like pack to her because I was in the pool.  The chlorine masks my scent."

Derek nods, “Exactly.”

Stiles blows out an embarrassed breath, “I’m so stu-“

"No, you’re not."  Derek kisses him gently, "You’re just new to all this baby werewolf thing."  He smirks and adds teasingly, "It’s a good thing you have me around, huh?"

Stiles tucks his face into Derek’s neck. He smiles against his skin, “Yeah,” and kisses the hollow of Derek’s throat, “very good.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/). I promise I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
